How to Heal
by lil-lover16
Summary: Kurt is left in the care of the Skanks after Blaine breaks his heart. Maybe the girls, and a mysterious someone else, can help him heal? Set in season three.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Comfort

Kurt was half awake when the girls found him.

"He looks dead," one said. Her voice was familiar; drawling, bored.

"He's not. I would know. Look, his chest is rising and falling. If he were dead, he'd have no heartbeat," another said, more nasally than the first.

"I'm not stupid, Mac," the first growled. Kurt could practically hear the roll of the girl's eyes. Somehow he remembered them being green.

"Oh, let's just wake he little twink, Q," a third voice huffed. "He's cute, but we need to make him hot."

"Get the hair dye, eyeshadow, and call the tat place and make an appointment for noon," the first voice said monotonously.

"Sweet idea, Q," the second girl, Mac, stated. The sound of boots on cement made Kurt wake up. He forced himself to open his eyes. To make the break up with Blaine real. His teal eyes fluttered open. He saw Quinn's face.

"Figured you'd be 'Q'," Kurt said softly. "Where am I?"

"Under the bleachers. You're safe, K," Quinn said sweetly. She'd always been close to Kurt. Especially since she'd lived in Mercedes' house for the end of her pregnancy two years ago. Kurt had always been over, watching T.V, doing Quinn's nails, playing with her hair as they cried to the main tune from 'Titanic'.

"Oh, so those were the rest of the 'Skanks'," Kurt realized.

Quinn smiled. "Yup. You have to call me 'Q' now. You are officially a Skank."

"Welcome, K," a dark haired girl smiled as she walked under the bleachers, her high heeled boots clomping on the ground. She sat next to him on one of the benches they had set up. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag. "Dang I feel like I haven't smoked since… when?"

"Two hours ago?" Quinn, or Q, said with a smirk.

"Right. Anyway, K, I'm Mac," the chocolate-eyed girl said in a friendly, if somewhat bored, tone.

"I'm Brandy, but call me B," a Native American girl said, twirling a streak of wine-coloured hair around her finger as she carried in a little bottle. "Here's the dye in the colour you told me to get, Q."

"Are you going to dye my hair, because I don't think I'm really comfortable with that," Kurt squeaked.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it," Q stated, patting Kurt's head. "Alright, girls, let's get to work. Get the hair gel, plastic gloves, and peroxide. Ooh, and towels. Paper, and steal some fabric ones from the locker room."

Another girl, pale and grungy looking smiled at Kurt as she came back with paper and fabric towels. "Don't worry, doll. It'll look so cool. I got mine done by Q and look how awesome they turned out." She flipped her orange-streaked hair so Kurt could see. "I'm Valentine, but you can call me 'Love' or 'Lovey'."

"Cute name," Kurt smiled.

"Also, you gotta be a bitch to other people. When freshies and sophomores see us, they run and hide. We also tend to give them Swirlies, but you don't have to do that. Q said you had to get Swirlies when you were a freshie, so you don't actually have to participate. Just sneer at them," B said with a tired smirk, taking Mac's cigarette and inhaling, before blowing out the smoke in a curly-cue.

"K can be a bitch, trust me," Q grinned, lighting her own cigarette. "Now, wrap a towel around his shoulders and the front of his shirt. Which we'll have to shred anyway, but dye-stains aren't cool."

"You will absolutely not shred my expensive clothing Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," Lovey said with a roll of her eyes. "Look, we'll get you awesome new clothes to go with your new personality."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled. "Dye my hair then, Q."

"My pleasure," Q slyly smiled.

After twenty minutes, the dye had taken to Kurt's hair, they had cleaned up the space, and Kurt's hair was styled into a spikey, swirled back hairdo. Teal streaks spiraled through his chestnut coloured hair and he was trying not to squeal at his new self in the mirror. His eyes were covered in smoky grey and green eyeshadow, lined extensively with pitch black eyeliner, lashes defined with glittering sapphire and black mascara. His lips were darkened with a dark fuchsia lip stain, and a bored look was carved into his marble-esque features. His lips were set into a heavy, curling sneer. He looked, to put it simply, like a shit-kicker. He smirked at his image. He could seriously get used to this.

"Alright, so next thing on the agenda, to be fully accepted into the Skanks, you need an ironic tattoo on something that isn't your wrist, foot, or anywhere that would normally be uncovered by your prudish clothing. So, you can choose; tramp-stamp, something on your neck, a tat on your hip, something on the inside of your thigh, or chest. And you'll need a piercing that isn't on your ears. Face is fine," B explained.

"Uh, I want a tattoo on my hip," Kurt said softly, slightly raspy, as he'd just had a cigarette. His first ever. "I dunno what yet. Um, and I want two piercings. One nose stud, and a nipple ring."

"Hot," Mac said. "If you weren't gay I'd so jump you, darlin'."

"Thanks," Kurt grinned. "So when are we going to the tattoo parlour?"

"Noon, baby doll," Lovey said, fixing her eyeliner. "It's ten till and the parlour is two minutes away. We'll be fine."

"Did you figure out what you wanted?" B asked, fluffing her red-brown hair, applying a little more wine-coloured dye to her streaks, which were beginning to fade.

"Yeah, a mockingbird flying away from a cage, which has a broken and mangled cage door," Kurt said proudly.

"I like it, K," Q grinned. "It's very dramatic. Very you."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, dabbing at his lip stain. "I want it to be teal and black. Only those two colours."

"Sounds pretty," Mac said, passing him a cigarette and the lighter. Kurt stuck the cigarette into his mouth, holding it steady between his lips, and flipping the lighter, inhaling the spicy smoke. "You still gonna get the nipple ring?"

"Yeah, and maybe a tongue stud, but I'm not too sure about that one. Maybe not this trip, but another time," Kurt sighed, blowing out smoke. He heard a giggle and someone shushing someone else.

He stood and walked over to the bushes, where two Cheerios looked guilty. "Fuck off," he said in a bored tone. They yelped and tripped over each other to get away.

He smirked. "Some people are so… weak."

"Tell me about it," Lovey moaned. "The other day two freshmen boys were looking at me like I was a science experiment. It was so annoying."

"I saw Rachel Berry yesterday," Q whined. "I mean, seriously, I'm gonna have to get a restraining order."

Kurt laughed. "She is a bit too persistent."

"Alright," B said as she stood, checking her watch. A watch she stole from Principal Figgins. "It's time babies."

"Finally," Kurt hummed. "I drew a picture and everything, so they would know exactly what to do."

He handed Lovey the picture, which was rather beautiful and delicate looking, except for the mangled cage door, which had dark, heavy lines around it. It was cacophonous, but just perfect for Kurt.

"It's really great," Q sighed. "I think it's just right for you. And you're an amazing artist."

"Thanks, Q," Kurt said, pecking the blonde and pink-haired girl's check affectionately.

"So, you're gonna get your tat, then we're gonna go to the Piercing Pagoda and get your nose and nipple pierced," B repeated the agenda.

"Still so fucking hot," Mac murmured, giving Kurt a wink.

"I like penis, darlin'," Kurt chuckled. Mac rolled her eyes, a thing she did more often than anyone else in the group, and ruffled Kurt's already mussed hair.

"WAIT!" Lovey exclaimed. "We need to fix K's outfit! It looks all wrong with his hair and makeup."

"True," Kurt sighed. He ripped the sleeves off of his blue, button-down collared shirt, so the sleeves looked ratty in the most fashionable of ways. He grabbed Mac's flip-knife that she had been using to clean under her nails, and created large rips horizontally on his dark wash jeans, a few near his crotch, a few near his knees. They were unevenly spaced and looked like after a couple washes they'd get stringier, which would make a better effect. "Done."

"HOT," Mac grinned.

"Oh shut up, would you?" Q giggled. "You look grunge-fab, Kurtsie. Now let's go. It would suck to have to reschedule the appointment."

They trudged over to the tattoo parlour, not running into any familiar faces on the way, which was good.

"Hey, Tasha!" Q shouted. "We've got a newbie!"

A very foreign looking woman, with long dreadlocks, purple nails, and artfully displayed tattoos emerged from behind a velvety green curtain.

"Q, B, Mac, Lovey… and this must be the new little fish in the school. What's ya name doll-face?" the woman smiled softly.

"Kurt," he stated. "You can call me whatever you want though, since I apparently have no private opinion anyway."

The woman laughed. "I'm Natasha York. These lovelies call me Tasha and you may do the same. You're quite pretty, dear. Nice, pale skin. Ah, you must be the 'Porcelain' I've heard about from 'Tana."

"Santana?" Kurt said in astonishment. "You know Santana Lopez?"

"Why of course! I'm her Aunt Tasha!" she chuckled.

"Ah, well that explains a lot," Kurt grinned.

"So, you want a tattoo? To ruin that skin would be such a shame, but to enhance it… with the right colours and inking you might just have the best skin in Lima! And you've come to the right place to get your inking! What is it you want, Porce?" Tasha asked.

"This," Kurt said, taking the picture out of his pocket and un-wrinkling it.

"Very poetic, my dear," Tasha said as she studied it. "You draw this?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"What colours you thinkin' of baby doll," Tasha inquired. "Something to match your newly dyed hair? I can smell peroxide on you."

"Uh, yeah, teal and black. I want the mockingbird to have a teal chest, belly and wings, but black eyes and detailing. And the cage I wanted all black except for a lone feather inside the cage, which I wanted to be teal like the bird. And I wanted really dark lines along the broken parts of the cage," Kurt explained. Tasha nodded.

"I can definitely do that," she winked. "Where you want it, cutie?"

"On my hipbone," Kurt grinned. "Sure it's kinda slutty, but really, there could've been worse."

"Trust me, I know, doll," Tasha chuckled.

An hour and a half later, Kurt was gently poking his new tattoo.

"Ow. Ow! Ow. Ouch. Ow."

"What the fuck are you doing, dipshit?" Mac wondered. "Seriously, you're hot, but incredibly stupid."

"I'm not stupid, Mac, I'm just testing how much it hurts. It's a little worse than the bruises I got when I was tossed in the dumpsters by the jocks," Kurt said.

"Duh," Q muttered. "Tasha just shoved ink into your hip."

"What confuses me is how K can walk and poke his tattoo," B said in amusement.

"So, are you gonna go all crazy grunge on your other designer clothes?" Lovey asked, pushing her hair away from her grey eyes.

"Nope," Kurt said as they walked to the Piercing Pagoda. "I'm gonna sell them. Then I'll spend the money on something more worth the cash."

"Like what?" Q asked.

"Wheels, baby," Kurt grinned. "My Navigator just won't do anymore."

"Mmm, true," Lovey said. "What are you thinking of?"

"I don't know," Kurt lied. He knew exactly what he wanted. But it would have to be a surprise.

"Well, we're here," B said, opening the door to Piercing Pagoda. "Hey, Antonio!"

"Do you know everyone in these shops?" Kurt laughed.

"There's only so many tattoo parlours and piercing shops around Lima," Lovey said sighing is displeasure. "At least I don't have to watch people shove ink into your skin now. Just needles and studs."

"Hey! I think I should get a bellybutton piercing!" Kurt exclaimed as a young Latino man walked in.

"Adventurous, aint'cha? What's your name kiddo? I'm Antonio. You can call me Tony if you want."

"I'm Kurt. Or Porcelain. Or just K. Whatever floats your boat," Kurt chuckled.

"So, bellybutton piercing and what else?" Tony asked.

"Uh, a nose stud on the left side, and a nipple piercing on the right nipple," Kurt smirked.

"Sounds good," Tony grinned. "So, Q told me all about you."

"All good things I hope?" Kurt asked, glaring at Q, who smiled cheekily as Kurt was seated in a large, comfortable recliner. He removed his shirt as Tony laughed.

"Yes, all good. I assume being called a bitchy diva is good in the book of Skank?" Tony questioned teasingly.

"Well, thank you," Kurt said, bowing mockingly.

"Ah, just got a new tat?" Tony noticed, lightly touching around it. "Looks nice. Very artsy."

"Thanks," Kurt smirked. "So, mister, will it hurt?" Kurt made a little pout with his fuchsia lips and Tony winked.

"Only a little. Feels good after a minute, though," he mumbled as he prepped Kurt's bellybutton.

"Tickles," Kurt murmured.

"Oh my god, you guys are both so hot, it would be so awesome if you could just make out right now," Mac sighed, practically salivating.

"That's gross," B huffed.

"No. It's kinda sexy," Q groaned. "How come you're so hot but so incredibly gay, Kurtsie?"

"All the best men are," Kurt reminded her. Tony pushed the needle through the little bit of skin. Kurt hissed, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, and… done," Tony said as he clipped the end of the ring into place.

"Nice, babe," Q said.

"It dangles slightly. It's super-hot. All I wanna do is wrap my tongue around it," Mac stated.

"You are disgusting, Mac," Kurt laughed. "Alright, onto my nipple! Yay! That's such a dumb word; nipple."

"Yes, I agree," Tony chuckled, cleaning Kurt's nipple carefully.

"Ah, cold," Kurt said, sucking air in through his teeth. "Jesus."

"Yeah, it'll be cold," Tony smirked.

"You don't say?" Kurt grumbled, his lips curling into a little smirk.

Soon, Tony had clasped the hoop around Kurt's nipple, which was hard and raised from the coolness of the air around his naked torso. He quickly put on his shirt and sat back down so Tony could pierce his nose.

Finally, when his nose had a small glittering silver stud on the side, the Skanks headed out, Kurt dropping dollar bills on the counter.

The group headed back to Q's house at three 'o' clock, dropping a bag of new earrings the blonde had bought at the store.

"Ugh, fucking tired as a bitch," Quinn grumbled as Kurt lifted his shirt to rub salve on his new tat.

"You aren't the one who changed their entire look and attitude in a day," Kurt retorted. "And not even by free will. I was coerced into it!"

"Ha! Right, baby doll," Lovey giggled. She tossed her blonde and orange hair over her shoulder.

"My dad so won't buy that," Kurt sighed as he tied his shirt to keep the salve from ruining the tee. "I'll have to hide my tattoo."

"You're eighteen," B said. "You can pretty much do whatever the fuck you want."

"QUINNIE!" Mrs. Fabray called as she entered their house. She ran upstairs in her heels and knocked on her baby girl's door.

"Come in, Mom," Quinn said as she laid back on her bed.

"Oh, hello, Mac, B, Lovey, and… oh, Kurt! You look so different! Did you get a tattoo?" Mrs. Fabray asked. She'd met Kurt, loved him, and from then on decided to dote on him.

"Yeah, just today," Kurt smiled. "Nice to see you Miss Judy."

"Oh, it's just Judy, dear!" Mrs. Fabray grinned, hugging the pale boy.

He hissed as his new piercings became squished against Mrs. Fabray's bosom.

"Oh, darling, did you get piercings as well?" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I got my nipple, my bellybutton, and my nose pierced!" Kurt said excitedly.

"And he didn't cry once," Q said in a teasing tone.

Mrs. Fabray laughed, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "You all want dinner, dears? I'm making steak and veggie kabobs."

"Thanks Judy!" they all chorused. B went back to curling her hair with Q's curling iron, and Mac and Lovey were finishing doing each other's hair in braids.

Mrs. Fabray returned back downstairs and Kurt texted his dad, saying he was staying at Quinn's for the rest of the afternoon and for dinner.

'Fine, bud, but be home before nine.'- Dad

'Kay'-Kurt

He flopped back onto Q's bed, staring down at his tattoo. He grinned. It really was perfect. He wasn't gonna let Blaine, or any man, cage him.

The ripped cage door showed his personal struggle and then there was the mockingbird. The mockingbird was from Kurt's favorite book, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. It symbolized kind-hearted people who had to go through prejudice, like Boo Radley and Tom Robinson. They were ostracized because of their skin, like Tom, or because of rumours against them, like Boo.

It was a perfect metaphor. Well, Kurt thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Jungle

After a very nice meal, and chatting with the Skanks, Kurt said goodbye to Mrs. Fabray and got a ride home from Mac.

"So," she said as they parked in the driveway of Kurt's house. "If you ever wanna get a blowjob, I'd be happy to help."

"Shut up, Mac," Kurt laughed.

"The offer stands, doll," she smirked, blowing him a kiss as he hopped out of the car.

He waved as she drove off. He opened the door to his house as the clock struck nine. His dad was watching T.V and didn't bother to tear his eyes from the screen. Kurt's bags rustled as he set them down.

"Kurt, are you home?" Finn's voice called as he ran down the steps. "Puck's here by the way and—HOLY SHIT DUDE!"

Burt jumped at the yell Finn made before turning to gape at Kurt. "Wha-you-you're not… what the hell, Kurt?"

"Day-um, Kurt," Puck leered.

"Oh, grow up, Noah," Kurt chided, ruffling the over-grown Mohawk on the boy. "And Quinn gave me a makeover."

"Oh, so you've been hanging with the Skanks," Noah nodded. "Explains a lot."

"I got my bellybutton pierced, and my nose," Kurt said proudly.

"I can see," Puck said, running his tongue over his lips as he gazed at Kurt's exposed midriff. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yep," Kurt blushed, pulling his already extremely low-rise jeans down a little lower.

"A mockingbird coming out of a seriously messed up cage. Poetic, dude," Puck hummed. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure, be careful though," Kurt said. "It still hurts a bit. Oh, and I got my nipple pierced, too."

"Really, I didn't think you'd ever want to ruin your pretty skin by getting a tattoo, and three piercings. Not to mention dying your hair teal," Puck grinned.

"You think my skin is pretty?" Kurt scoffed, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," Puck said with a soft smile.

"Puckerman, if you hit on my son, I hit you, got it?" Burt growled. "Now, let's see that tattoo and the piercings."

Kurt walked over to his dad and displayed everything but the nipple ring, for fear that his dad would make him take it out straight away.

"Hmm, at least it's not on the inside of your thigh," Burt grumbled about the tattoo.

"Oh my god, you totally should've gotten that," Puck groaned.

"I swear, Puckerman, one more crack…" Burt rumbled.

Puck raised his hands in defense. "I didn't say anything! I was thinking something, but I didn't say it." He and Finn went back upstairs to play Halo, Finn scolding Puck all the way to his room.

Kurt rolled his glasz eyes, which were starting to become very dry from the caked on makeup that the Skanks had slapped on him.

"Uh, Kurt," Burt began. "Did you rip the sleeves off your shirt?"

"Yes," Kurt said warily.

"Was it designer?"

"Yes…."

"Will you sell the rest and not rip it to shreds?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. The Skanks and I are gonna go around selling the pieces to rich women in Westerville and I wanted to ask you if I could please get a Kawasaki Ninja 250r?"

"Sure, just… make sure you wear a helmet at all times on the death trap and I will buy you gloves and a leather jacket in return. Also, please don't… ah, get anymore piercings. Please? I'll allow you two more tattoos, but that's it. And you don't have to, but if you feel the incredible urge to… then I guess I have no real argue room. And when Carole comes home, you will tell her about your piercings and tattoo. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you," Kurt said, patting his dad's arm. "Sorry I can't give you a hug. My nipple and bellybutton hurt like a bitch."

Burt chuckled. "Serves you right."

Kurt smiled and went up to his room, not before grabbing his bags with piercing cleaning kits and the tattoo salve and handbook.

The next day was a Saturday. Kurt grabbed his car keys and called up the Skanks, putting them on a five-way line on the house phone.

"Hey girls, today we're going to sell my designer shit. I have most of it ready to sell and put on hangers and stuff in the back of my car, so get ready. And nothing too slutty. Be work appropriate. That means no half-shirts, Mac!"

"Fine, bitch, but I'd better be able to wear a miniskirt!" Mac grumbled.

"As long as it's tasteful. Remember, I won't sell shit if we don't act the part of sweet little angels. Keep your hair up so the colour doesn't show as much. There's not much I can do except sweep it back. If you let a little show, it'll just look preppy and shit like that," Kurt stated. "If you have to steal from mommy go ahead. Look polished and preppy. Sorry, dears, but it's what must be done. Westerville has the richest moms who are dying for some casual designer wear."

A chorus of "Fine" and "Okay" came from the girls.

"Be there in a half hour."

Kurt ended the call and turned around, only to come face-to-face with Puck.

"Jesus, Noah, don't do that."

"You wanna know what I would do if you had a tat on your inner thigh?" the older, more muscular teen asked with a sly smile.

"Why don't you tell me in the bathroom?" Kurt smirked, pushing Noah into his bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was fully dressed, but limping a little. Noah really did live up to his reputation as a sex god.

"Bye, Finn, Noah," he said as he flitted down the steps and past eh two boys who were eating cereal at the table.

"Bye Porce," Noah winked.

Damn….. the hazel eyes and body on that boy. And one hell of a… situation… down there.

Kurt hopped into his car. His dad was already at work, Carole, who had seen Kurt's new look the night before, was out with friends, which meant Kurt was free to do anything today. Meaning, sell his clothes, get another tattoo, maybe on his inner thigh, and get his motorcycle.

He drove to Q's house, at which point the former Cheerio promptly got into the passenger's seat and directed Kurt to Mac, Lovey, and B's houses.

Fortunately Mac had invited Lovey over to her house that morning and both girl were wearing very work-chic clothes. Just because Kurt went grunge didn't mean he didn't have a wonderful fashion sense anymore. Q had also worn a very pretty pencil skirt (her mom's) and a bright blue blouse (her sister's). She paired the outfit with sensible black kitten heels.

Mac was wearing a grey miniskirt, a corset, and a blazer over top. She wore her shit-kicking boots though, which made Kurt dock a point from her outfit.

Lovey wore bright red pumps, a golden, slightly sheer blouse with a matching bra under it, which was only just noticeable if you looked hard enough, and camel coloured corduroys.

"What? My mom is like super into fashion," Lovey said. "By the way, K, anything you can't sell, she'll buy. She's your exact size."

"Awesome. She doesn't mind the fact that I want lots of money for it?" Kurt wondered.

"Nah, she has tons of cash from the divorce," Lovey said with a shrug.

Kurt drove to B's house, where the girl was waiting on the front steps.

"Oh thank god," B said as she climbed into the car. "My mom was about to give me an award for not wearing something ripped."

"You look fab," Kurt stated, eyeing the rose coloured tank top, covered with a denim jacket and worn with Sperry's shoes, and a pair of dark denim capris.

"Thanks, I thought it seemed very preppy, so I stole I from my brat sister," B said with a grin. "Hate the bitch, but she'll get it back."

Kurt laughed. They talked the entire forty five minute to Westerville, a road which Kurt knew well from his days at Dalton Academy.

As soon as they had gotten into the Westerville area, Kurt directed Lovey to be the one driving. Mac, B, Q, and Kurt would all walk door to door and try to sell off Kurt's clothes, which would be displayed in the back of Kurt's Navigator. They would keep the back open so they could show women who were interested the clothes, then shut it when they had to drive to the next row of houses.

Three hours later, most of the clothes were gone and Kurt had a wallet full of cash. They had collected almost eight thousand dollars, which would be enough for more tattoos, attitude appropriate clothing, and the Ninja Motorcycle.

"Okay final row and then I'm so done here," Kurt sighed, wiping his face free of sweat. It was warm for a late October day in Ohio.

They knocked on the door of a large mansion-like house, the windows perfectly dusted, the doorknocker leaving absolutely no scuff marks on the freshly polished black door. The house was surrounded by a beautiful white fence, had a well-groomed, bright green lawn, and nicely sculpted hedges.

"Day-um," Mac whispered. "This place is creepy-perfect."

Kurt giggled as the door opened. A tall, handsome boy stood in the doorway, frowning at them.

"Hello?" he said, the word ending as a question.

"Bastian, don't be rude," a woman scolded as she whisked into the doorway. "Good afternoon, darlings. What may I help you with?"

"You can kiss my ass," Mac grumbled to Q who hid a smirk and covered a laugh with a cough.

"We were wondering if you would like you buy some of these clothes in my trunk," Kurt explained. "They're designer, so it wouldn't be very cheap, but they are hardly worn at all. Some pieces are brand new."

"Oh, may I see your collection?" the woman asked.

"Of course. My name is Kurt Hummel, these are my… ah, business partners if you will."

"I'm Rebecca Smythe. This is my son, Sebastian."

Sebastian, who was apparently too cool for clothes, was examining his nails, ignoring them rather rudely.

"Bastian!" Mrs. Smythe huffed.

Her son looked up, smiled tersely at the group, then went back to his nails. "Mother, I need to unpack my things."

"Dear, I need you to help me look at these clothes," Mrs. Smythe snapped. She gave Kurt an apologetic smile. "He's a bit tired from our trip."

"Did you just move in?" Q asked politely.

"Yes, in fact. What's your name darling?"

"Quinn Fabray ma'am," Q said lightly.

"Oh, lovely to meet you. Kurt, are you attending Dalton Academy?" Mrs. Smythe asked as Kurt motioned for Lovey to pulled the car up.

"Ah, no, but I did attend the school last year. It's very nice," Kurt stated. "I go to McKinley in Lima."

"Public school?" Sebastian sneered.

"Yeah," Kurt snapped. He coughed awkwardly and muttered an apology. "Yes. Public school."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, he's a bit of a spoiled brat," Mrs. Smythe grumbled, rolling her eyes at her son as Lovey popped open the back of the car.

What was left of the clothes was hung up neatly, scattered, even though Kurt had put it in colour order.

"Ooh, such wonderful taste in clothing! Why are you selling all of it?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

"I want a new mode of transportation," Kurt explained vaguely.

"Ah, are you sure you don't want another nose stud?" Mrs. Smythe asked him teasingly.

"Yes, why wouldn't you want another piercing?" Sebastian asked. "Maybe a tattoo."

"I already have one. And I have two more piercings," Kurt said, glaring at Sebastian.

"Ah, I guess we can't see them then, huh, slut?"

"Look, Mr. Smythe, I have more to do than listen to your ill-timed banter, so if you don't mind, I would rather appreciate it if you would go unpack. I can help you lovely mother carry in any items she decides to purchase if any."

Sebastian looked a bit taken aback at Kurt's polite outburst.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Smythe," Kurt said as he turned back to the amused woman. "I don't exactly like being called derogatory terms."

"No one does. Unless they're kinky like that," Mrs. Smythe said with a wink.

Kurt laughed. "So are any of my clothing items in your size?"

"Yes, all of them actually! Would it be alright if I bought them all?"

"Of course it would be," Kurt smiled brightly. "What price are you willing to pay?"

"Two thousand even?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

"Sounds perfect, ma'am," Kurt grinned. The brunette woman flipped her pocketbook open and quickly delivered the amount of money. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Smythe."

"No problem. And I'm terribly sorry about my son, who has yet to leave and unpack his bags," she frowned, making a shooing motion at Sebastian.

The green-eyed boy, who was actually quite intrigued by this Kurt boy, walked closer to them.

"I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have acted rude like I did or said what I did. I hope you can forgive my actions."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You're very lucky you have such a nice mother."

"And I'm handsome right?" Sebastian winked.

Kurt laughed. "You're attractive enough."

Mrs. Smythe giggled and handed Kurt a piece of paper. "My number. I would love to get to know you more, Kurt. You seem like a nice boy. Plus it helps that you can put little Bastian in his place when he needs it. He has 'severely large ego' disease."

Sebastian chuckled. "It would be nice to see you again, Kurt. You are a very… different person."

"Is that good or bad?" Kurt asked with a sly grin.

"Yes," Sebastian teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thank you again, Mrs. Smythe. Goodbye Sebastian."

He turned and walked to the Skanks, hiding a bashful, love-sick grin from Sebastian's view. The girls squealed as they got into the car, Kurt switching with Lovey so he could drive.

"He'd better be gay!" Q giggled.

"Oh my god, you and him making out would be so hot," Mac exclaimed.

"I admit, you two looked pretty cozy together," B smirked, ruffling Kurt's gelled back hair so it was pulled out of its slicked back look.

"You could do better. But what I wanna know is why the hell you were limping slightly as you walked up to the door," Lovey questioned.

"I got laid this morning," Kurt grinned.

"By who? Finn?" Q asked with a horrified expression.

"NO! Puck was over," Kurt explained. "He fucked me in the shower. It was so great, but I'd bet Sebastian would be better in bed."

"Oh my god, Kurt," Mac groaned. "Seriously, you need to stop talking about this. I had to stop myself from fingering myself last night to images of you and Tony going at it, but I cannot handle the hotness of you and Puck screwing each other's brains out. And just the mention of you and that Sebastian hottie fooling around gets me wet."

Silence filled the car as Kurt continued to drive. "TMI, woman," Kurt finally muttered.

"What?" Mac asked innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Omgomgomg! Thanks to all the readers and followers on this story and my other story, Gimme, Gimme, which I will try to keep writing, as I already have, like, twenty chapters. How to Heal will take a little longer, as I need to finish chapter four! Spoiler alert! Blaine will be in chappie four, so you will learn what happened… even I have no idea! *grins like a maniac* sorry, my dears. Chapter four and the breakup will be full of sass and fighting about…. I have no idea.. please review and tell me ideas? Thanks!

Chapter 3: Keeping The Pieces

Sunday was filled with shopping. Kurt got a second and third tattoo; a broken infinity sign to symbolize that nothing stays forever. It was gold, placed on his left wrist, and written below it were the words 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' from the poem. The other was a labyrinth on the nape of his neck to symbolize life, filled with unseen struggles until you are right up on them and have to face them.

"Now I feel bad about getting Ryan Seacrest on my lower back," Q said. "Seriously, yours are so poetic and charming and are so _you_."

"Thanks Q, but I think Ryan looks good on your back!" Kurt smiled.

They were all back in their regular 'Skank' clothes. Their hair was back to normal, too. Kurt hated having so much gel in his hair. It reminded him of Blaine.

"Okay girls, I'm pooped," Kurt said as he set down his eight (yes, eight) bags of clothes from a variety of stores, 'Cheap Monday', 'All Saints' and several other stores being part of their shopping trip. They even went to 'Spencer's'.

"You'll look so hot," Mac insisted.

"I'll look hot no matter what," Kurt grinned. His neck burned from the tattoo. His wrist hurt, too, but it wasn't nearly as bad once he had spread some salve on it.

"I've gotta go. Parents require one meal a day to be spent with them," Lovey sighed, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Dinner bores me to tears, so lunch will have to do."

"I have to be on my way, too," Mac said. "Q, gimme a ride."

"Fine. Later Kurtsie," Q smiled, ruffling the boy's teal hair.

"See ya K," B said. "I'm sure you have to give Puckerman a little strip show."

"He wishes," Kurt laughed.

"Love ya, doll," B giggled and disappeared.

Once Kurt was sure they'd all gone, he drove his Navigator over to the Harley Davidson Motorcycle dealership.

"Hi, I was looking for a Kawasaki Ninja 250R," Kurt stated as he walked up to the customer service counter.

"This way, kiddo," the older man at the counter said, leading Kurt to a line of beautiful Ninja bikes.

"Can I see the dark green?" Kurt asked.

The man, 'George' his name tag said, cleared a space and brought the bike to Kurt. "Here, kid. License?"

Kurt handed over his license and the man nodded, handing it back.

"You got the money for it, kid?"

"Yes, why else would I be here?" Kurt snapped. He found a matching helmet and dropped the keys of his Navigator on the counter. "Can you keep my car here for a couple hours?"

"Sure." George handed him the bike key. Kurt paid for the helmet and bike. He did the paperwork quickly and gave it to George.

"Thanks, man," Kurt said. He popped his helmet on, and ran out to the bike in front of the store. He hopped on it, started it, and rode off.

Time to visit a little friend.

Kurt knocked with the brass doorknocker and waited patiently. The familiar, handsome face of Sebastian Smythe appeared as the door opened.

"Ah, Kurt. You look… different," Sebastian said, taking in the spikey teal hair, the excessive makeup around the eyes, and the completely different clothing choice. "Like, shit-kicker-chic."

Kurt smirked. "Funny. Wanna check out my new wheels?"

Sebastian looked past him and his mouth dropped. "Damn, Hummel, you've got some killer cash. That's from selling clothing?"

"Most of it," Kurt said. "Aye, you got a lighter?"

Sebastian frowned. "For what?"

"Cigarette, dummy," Kurt smirked. "You smoke?"

"Uh, no. But you do?"

"Yeah, just kinda recently. It's not real important to me though. I just smoke when I'm depressed or bored. Which isn't a lot, really."

"But why not do something productive if you're bored?" Sebastian asked. "Like, paint a picture, or write a poem."

"Well, I drew the picture for my tat. Wanna see?" Kurt grinned.

"Your tattoo, or the drawing?"

"They're one in the same," Kurt shrugged. "So do ya?"

"Sure, I guess. Come on in." Sebastian brought im inside, not wanting the neighbors to come out and scold him for checking out a tattoo in the middle of the street.

Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and Sebastian widened his eyes. "Where is it?"

"My hip, chill prude," Kurt chuckled, his voice slightly raspy, but high and melodic. "Tah dah."

Sebastian reached towards the boy's hips, holding him in place so he could see the tattoo better. He kneeled at Kurt's feet and gazed at the beautiful tattoo. The teal colour of the bird matched Kurt's hair.

"You drew this for them to put on your skin?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yeah," Kurt said, somewhat breathily. "So, while you're on your knees, wanna do me a favour?"

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, startled. "Um, what do you mean?"

Kurt laughed. "You are such a virgin."

Kurt pulled Sebastian up, his hand on the taller teen's jaw. "We can start with this," Kurt murmured, pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian groaned, grabbing Kurt's hair and tugging hard, earning a pleased whimper and a nip at his lips. Then the front door swung open and there was a little gasp, Sebastian yanked away, and Kurt lazily blinked at a dark-haired man standing in the door.

"Sebastian," the man growled. "What's going on?"

"Uh, I can explain," Sebastian said nervously.

"I was teaching your super-virgin son how to kiss, sir," Kurt drawled. Sebastian hid a grin.

"Who is this?" the man, most likely Mr. Smythe, asked Sebastian.

"Uh, hey, I can speak," Kurt snapped. "I'm a person, too, I promise. I'm Kurt Hummel and if you wanna give someone shit you can talk to my father."

Mr. Smythe seemed stunned into silence.

"I'll see you around, Seb," Kurt muttered, zipping his pants back up and started to leave when Sebastian's arm shot out and pulled him back.

"See you," he whispered against Kurt's lips, kissing him once more. Kurt's kisses were dizzying and completely intoxicating.

"Is that your death trap outside?" Mr. Smythe asked Kurt as the teal haired boy passed.

"Sure is," Kurt said breezily. He put his helmet on, straddled the bike, make an obscene gesture and grinded against the bike. He finally started the bike and the engine purred to life. He wiggled his fingers in goodbye and left.

"Fucking stupid jerk," Kurt muttered, his lips tingling from Sebastian's searing goodbye kiss.

When he had gotten home, he parked the bike in the garage, cut the engine and strutted into the living room, where the gorgeous form of Noah Puckerman was chatting idly with Finn.

"Hey, Kurt," Puck called, dropping a wink.

"Hey," Kurt muttered, traipsing up to his room, not noticing Puck's disappointed frown.

Kurt locked the door to his room and waltzed into his room's adjoining bathroom. He stripped off his clothing and turned on the water, washing the makeup off his face.

Kurt thought back to the kisses he and Sebastian shared and hummed happily. He didn't hear the door open until he turned to grab shampoo.

Puck was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Kurt shower through the glass. He locked the door behind him and Kurt frowned.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shower sex?" Puck grinned, stripping off his clothes. "You look so hot naked and wet."

Kurt smirked. "Fine. Come here." Well it wasn't like he was gonna be celibate while waiting for Sebastian to ask him out.

A hot, steamy shower later, Kurt kissed Puck once more.

"Mmm, you're so pretty, Kurt," Puck growled in the boy's ear, kissing his neck.

Kurt giggled and ran his hands up Puck's chiseled abs and pectorals. He played with the young man's nipple and bit his lip.

"I kind of like this guy," Kurt said quietly.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is he sexy, charming and good in the sack like me?"

"Well, the first two, but I haven't had the privilege of getting bent over by him," Kurt winked.

Puck chuckled throatily. "Well, whenever he mans up, let me know if you want a threesome. I rather enjoy getting to fuck your pretty ass."

And with that, the hazel-eyed boy left. Kurt sighed. As hot as Puck was, he wasn't what Kurt needed right now. He needed someone to always be there for him, never cheat, never lie. And he really hoped that Sebastian was up for that challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for reviewing/ favorite-ing/ reading! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, but I have homework and family before writing, so... sad:( Also, Gle isn't back until November 1st (I think) so I'm stuck with watching reruns... ugh! On the bright side, SEBASTIAN IS COMING BACK TO GLEEEEEEEEEE! YAY! He's one of my favorite characters. I mean, guh, you have to love to hate him, right?;) Anyway, on to chapter four!

Chapter 4: Courtesy of K

Kurt skipped school on Monday, sitting with the Skanks underneath the bleachers. Mac was smoking- when wasn't she? -and Quinn, Lovey, and B were all lying on the couch and trying to entertain themselves until school ended.

"Why the hell are we even _at_ school?" Kurt grumbled, sipping a cup of orange soda Q had brought from her house. At least, that's what she said she did. Kurt believed she probably stole it.

"Technically we have to be on school grounds to be considered 'at school', and if my mom sees I haven't been to my classes and just get my homework from teachers at the end of the day," Lovey muttered in answer.

Q and Mac laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I don't think you even do that work anyway," Kurt stated. Lovey nodded.

"I get my neighbor to do it. Some say child labor, some say a great way to babysit."

After school, Kurt waited to pick up Finn, who had stayed late for football practice. As he was leaning against the bleachers, he noticed a familiar blue and red jacket, smirky grin, and CW style hair.

Kurt raced across the lawn and was caught in a giant hug by Sebastian, who nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian said, stealing a kiss from Kurt's lips and letting Kurt go.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, grinning like a fool at the green-eyed boy.

"Get a room!" Puck's voice shouted, carrying easily across the football field. Finn was there, too, gaping like a fish out of water. Puck closed Finn's jaw and said something to him, laughing. Kurt can see the smile stretching his tanned cheeks. He's beautiful, but he deserves someone who could love him and not just use him as a back-up for when life got hard.

Kurt shook his head fondly, turning his attention back to Sebastian, who is smiling down at him from his tall, six foot two height. He's almost as tall as Finn, and Kurt thought it was hot. So, the rational thing to do was to connect their lips again, sucking on Sebastian's bottom lip like the boy liked.

Sebastian hummed in a pleasant way, and Kurt giggled, nipping lightly at the other's lips.

"Wanna go to the Lima Bean for an afternoon coffee?" Sebastian gasped as he disconnected their lips, still holding Kurt as close as he could get the other teen.

"Anything to be with you," Kurt sighed, then shook his head again. "Sorry, cheesy romantic shit…"

"No, I think it's cute," Sebastian smirked. "You're such a hard-ass on the outside, and then you're a big softie on the inside."

Kurt rolled his heavily-made-up eyes at Sebastian and rose on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian's nose.

"Com'on. You can ride on my new bike," Kurt winked. "I have a spare helmet from Puck. He said I could borrow it."

"Who's Puck?" Sebastian asked.

"Finn's best friend. Finn's my step-brother," Kurt answered. "Puck's the one that yelled for us to get a room."

"Ah," Sebastian said bemusedly.

Kurt led the way to his bike, after telling Finn to hitch a ride with Puck, and hopped on the motorcycle, handing Sebastian the extra helmet.

As Sebastian got on the bike, his helmet in place on his head, Kurt noticed the Glee-clubbers getting out of rehearsal. He first saw Rachel strolling out of the front doors, with a certain curly-haired hobbit waltzing after her… holding hands with that slut he called a boyfriend, Eli Something-Or-Other. Blaine saw him and their eyes connected.

Blaine whispered something to Eli, who grimaced and kissed the shorter boy's cheek before turning to Rachel.

Blaine walked cautiously over to Kurt's bike, and Sebastian seemed to feel the tension radiating of the two boys.

"Uh, hi, Kurt," Blaine muttered, smiling weakly.

Kurt smiled tersely. "Hello, Blaine."

"Who's your friend?" Blaine asked.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Sebastian said politely, "My name is Jesus Christ."

Kurt smirked. Blaine laughed falsely.

"I'm just kidding. Jesus is my middle name. My name is actually Hulio Ramerez Montoya Jesus Mahatma Ghandi. Yours? Oh, actually I think I forgot something on the football field. Kurt do you think I forgot to give a shit?"

"Classy friend you have here," Blaine scoffed. "But I like the uniform."

"I do, too, but it would look better on my floor," Kurt purred.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, you know."

"I know. I just don't really care anymore," Kurt said, and with that, he started the bike's engine and plopped his helmet on. "Enjoy your gorilla boyfriend. I'll be enjoying a nice hot pumpkin spice latte. Goodbye."

Kurt could barely hear Sebastian's laugh over the roar of the motorcycle's engine, but he felt the boy's chest against his back, Sebastian's heartbeat thumping steadily against his shoulder blades. He felt the boy's vibrating laughter and smiled to himself.

When the pair had found a seat at the popular coffee shop in between Lima and Westerville- Kurt had glared at a group of pre-teens until they moved to another table, which wasn't as perfectly situated in the sun spot- Sebastian asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"So, what happened with you and that boy? Blaine, right?"

Kurt stiffened and his eyes shot to Sebastian's. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the talk ahead.

"It was a couple days ago. Blaine told me that he hadn't been feeling… well, anything towards me. He didn't kiss me, hug me, touch me. Not once. He had been, ah, with another guy. Sexually. Eli was his name. that boy you saw him with today," Kurt sighed.

"Ew, why would he get with that, when he had you?" Sebastian scoffed.

Kurt cracked a weak smile. "I didn't exactly put out for him all the time."

"So? What's his excuse? I haven't gotten laid in… well, honestly, ever, but my hand and I get along pretty well," Sebastian grinned wolfishly.

Kurt's lips quirked up in a half-moon smile. "So you're a virgin?"

Sebastian pursed his lips. "No changing the subject, Kurt. Then what? You gave him shit I hope?"

"No," Kurt chucked humourlessly. "I ran. I never really had courage. Nor the ability to keep my tears from falling."

"Well at least now you can tell Blaine where to stick his courage," Sebastian smirked. "And if he's too dapper and worldly for you, you can always make out with me in front of him."

"You just want to stick your tongue in my mouth," Kurt smiled.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "But I also want to be able to hold you when you're sad, kiss you when you want me to, cuddle if you like that stuff, or maybe bend you over my bed and fuck you senseless."

A loud gasp came from the table next to them and Kurt looked over to see an elderly couple looking at them, aghast.

Kurt stood, plopped down on Sebastian's lap, and yanked his head down so their lips connected. He moaned- a rather obnoxiously loud one at that- and ground down on Sebastian already half-hard crotch.

Ten minutes later found the two sitting on Kurt's motorcycle, grinning and laughing to themselves.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" Sebastian groaned. "I'll never be able to get a delicious mocha from there ever again!"

"Not true, you can always come in disguise," Kurt suggested, straddling Sebastian again. "Now kiss me fool."

"I don't think I will. You got me in trouble!" Sebastian pouted, sticking his lips out like a child.

Kurt eyed said lip, before leaning forwards and catching Sebastian's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Come on, Kurt," Sebastian panted, letting Kurt nip at his neck. "Let's go to my house."

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, letting his teeth graze over Sebastian's honey-coloured skin once more, before handing Sebastian the keys to the bike. "Drive, baby."

Sebastian may have driven over the speed limit about ten times that, seemingly endless, trip to Westerville. But once they got there, they raced into the house and locked lips frantically. Kurt keened softly as Sebastian nibbled at his lips adorably.

Kurt's fingers danced across Sebastian's shirt, tugging it off and over his head, disconnecting their lips for a moment. Kurt practically ripped his shirt off and Sebastian's hands rested on his hips, tracing over the smooth skin stretched across his hipbones. He lightly fingered the tattooed bird and cage, the colour dulling only slightly after having been rinsed and cleaned thoroughly.

Meanwhile, Kurt was licking Sebastian's gorgeous tan chest. His tongue laved over the boy's nipples, before he teased the nub between his teeth. Sebastian's groan rumbled through his chest and Kurt hummed softly, kissing across Sebastian's collarbone.

They only broke apart when the splintering sound of glass shattered the air. Then, they both sprang apart and gaped at Mrs. Smythe, who was looking at them, shocked and slightly amused.

"Well, hello Kurt, dear. You look… ah, different," Mrs. Smythe chuckled.

"Yeah, um… I'm so sorry," Kurt blushed.

"Jesus, Mom. Worst timing ever," Sebastian grumbled, flopping down on the expensive couch.

Kurt giggled, high and melodic, while Mrs. Smythe's eyes roved over the boys in a motherly, you-were-_so-_not-being-good, look.

"All in a day's work, honey. Now, I'm going downstairs to do laundry. I'm temporarily deaf, so you'll have to come down if you want to talk to me," Mrs. Smythe winked, whisking away to the basement.

Sebastian gaped for a minute, which gave Kurt the opportunity to get on his knees and tug at Sebastian's pants.

"Wha-What are you—_god_!" Sebastian groaned as Kurt palmed him through his jeans. "Kurt, please."

Kurt's phone rang from the pocket of his thoroughly ripped jeans.

He snatched it out of his pocket, read the Caller I.D. and groaned. "It's Blaine."

"Give it," Sebastian commanded, and Kurt quickly obeyed, his eyes wide and pupils lust-blown at Sebastian's growling tone.

"Kurt—" Blaine said from Kurt's phone as Sebastian answered it.

"Listen doorstop, I don't care if you wish every day that you hadn't fucked it up with Kurt, because in all honesty, you should feel like a prick for every second you live. If it were completely up to me, you would already be mincemeat, Hobbit. So , if you'll excuse me, I need to go fuck my boyfriend's mouth."

Kurt stood, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, staring at Sebastian as the taller male pressed the 'End Call' button on Kurt's iPhone.

"Sorry," Sebastian coughed, looking at his toes.

"For what?"

"For telling him off. I was kind of a douche to him," Sebastian muttered.

Kurt smiled. "I really don't care about him. I care about you."

Sebastian grinned, his emerald eyes glittering with adoration. "I care about you, too, Kurt. So… where were we?"

"I'm coming up from the basement, my deafness is cured!" Mrs. Smythe exclaimed as she elegantly traipsed up the steps.

Sebastian sighed, and Kurt kissed his cheek. "Another time, darling."

"Mmm, that'd better be a promise," Sebastian hummed in Kurt's ear, nudging the lobe gently with his nose.

Kurt giggled and kissed Sebastian once more, before calling out a goodbye to Mrs. Smythe and gracefully sweeping out of the house.

Sebastian's mom whacked him on the back of the head. "Get his number dumb-ass."

Nodding, Sebastian bolted out the door, catching Kurt just in time.

"Hey, uh, can I have your number?" he asked breathlessly, holding Kurt's shoulders like a lifeline.

"Of course," Kurt said, surprised. He swapped numbers with Sebastian, who grinned gratefully.

"Thanks, babe," he smirked, stealing another kiss from Kurt's lips before sliding back into his house.

Kurt smiled to himself as he put on his helmet and started up the motorcycle.

When he got home, Burt was waiting for him.

"Uh, hey, Dad," Kurt said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"I just… we need to talk about your total appearance and attitude 180," Burt sighed, nodding towards the sofa, where Kurt obediently sat.

"I found a condom in the bathroom trashcan the other day," Burt said, coughing awkwardly. "I just… you need to be careful, Kurt. I heard through the grapevine that you and Blaine broke up, but that's no excuse to, ah, toss yourself around if you will."

Burt took a deep breath. "Puckerman owned up to having sex with you, on a couple occasions. I know he's a good kid inside, but his reputation isn't good, and Kurt I don't want you to be stuck with a bad reputation for yourself that you got because you were sad about Blaine. I know, breakups are tough, kiddo, but you can't, you absolutely can't disrespect yourself because someone disrespected your trust."

Kurt was quiet, nervous and, mostly, ashamed.

"I- I know Daddy," Kurt finally whimpered, tears escaping his glasz eyes and trickling down his shame-flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, bud. I just don't want you to get hurt," Burt sighed. "Come here, Kurt."

Kurt fell into his dad's strong embrace. "Thanks, Dad."

"It's what I'm here for, kid," Burt smiled softly, ruffling Kurt's teal-streaked hair fondly. "By the way, I dig the tattoos. They're cool. If you add another inking to your skin, though, I will revoke all your Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and whatever else privileges."

Kurt chuckled, nodding and hugging his father once more. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you, too, kiddo. Now get upstairs. I think Finn wanted to talk to you. Something about 'no one touches his little brother without his permission and approval', or something?"

"Oh god," Kurt groaned, letting his head drop into his palm.

"Go now, or he'll find you," Burt said, smiling slightly. It wasn't bad to think that the Puckerman kid had gotten a black eye and a bruised rib for de-flowering Burt's baby boy. Of course, Finn was the one to hit Puck. A good right hook, if not the best Burt had ever seen.

Kurt slowly walked up the steps to Finn's room, which was open. Kurt peered in and saw Finn, frowning at his computer screen.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt whispered.

"Who's this Sebastian kid?" Finn inquired, his chocolate eyes becoming less warm by the second.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"His Facebook page says he's your boyfriend. Is that true?"

Kurt went silent. For the first time in a while, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was completely speechless.


	5. Please Read This!

Hey, guys, this, is NOT a chapter and I'm really sorry, but the old noodle just ain't cooperating. SO, i need your ideas for what should happen next in the plot! Please PM me or write a review saying what you would like to happen. I will make sure to give credit to the person whose idea I pick. It might be a couple ideas all mashed up, but I will try to finish this fifth chapter before the end of the week. So after the new Glee whic, by the way, I'm pyched about! Thanks for your pactience, lovelies! -L3r


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! So, I know it's been forever, at least to me it has, and I know it's kind of shorter than the last couple chapters, but i've been crazy busy, and when I'm not busy, I'm on tumblr or being lazy on YouTube. i hope you understand my laziness... Anyway, Chapter 5! WARNING: kinda dark, a bit of angst, and adorabley fluffy Sebastian. Because I wanted snuggles. So there.

Chapter 5: Holding onto Heartache

Kurt sat in his room, waiting for his dad to stop grumbling to Carole downstairs, waiting for his head to stop pounding because GOD Finn found out about Sebastian. The boy who was supposed to be his special thing, never involved in anything from McKinley.

And now, because Sebastian had decided he was Kurt's boyfriend- which, ok, Kurt wasn't too mad about- Finn had found out, would probably tell Rachel, who would tell Mercedes, who would tell San, and Britt and Britt would finally tell Jacob Ben Israel who would tell everyone in school.

"Shit," Kurt moaned. "I'm so fucked."

Kurt grabbed his phone and punched in Q's number, listening to the dial tone before pushing the 'End Call' button angrily. He sighed deeply and fell back onto his bed with a pitiful whimper. His phone buzzed and he rolled to find it right next to his foot.

"What?" he growled as he accepted the call without looking at the Caller I.D.

"Well if you're in a bad mood, I can call back later," Sebastian's gravelly voice chuckled through the phone.

Kurt huffed, his tension in his shoulders evaporating. "Thank God it's you."

"Who else would I be that you didn't want to hear from?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Just… everyone. Everyone, besides you. And maybe Q," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Q? Is that the blonde girl who was with you when we met?" Sebastian wondered.

"Yeah. She's not answering her phone and I just really need… I dunno. I have no idea what I need," Kurt said, his eyes watering terribly. He sniffled and collapsed back on his goose feather pillows.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Sebastian asked softly, and all Kurt could think of was how much he wanted Sebastian there with him.

"I guess. I'm just a little upset," Kurt sighed.

"Why are you upset?" Sebastian asked, and Kurt could hear a door close in the background of Sebastian's phone.

"My brother found your Facebook page. I don't know how, but it apparently said that you were currently in a relationship with me. That's not what upset me though," Kurt added quickly, hearing a little hum of disappointment from Sebastian. "But, now Finn has told my dad, and he's very protective, asking me what went wrong with… uh, my last relationship."

"Oh. You didn't tell him about Blaine?" Sebastian inquired.

"I… not really. He knows we broke up. Do you think I should tell him why?" Kurt asked, nibbling his bottom lip nervously. He stood from his bed and walked over to his mirror, beginning to wipe off his makeup. His eyes were surrounded with dark grey eyeshadow and as he wiped it off, it left streaks down his fair cheeks.

"Only when you're ready to," Sebastian said, and Kurt could hear his sweet sincerity.

"Thank you, Bastian," Kurt smiled.

"Only you, Jeff Sterling, and my mom are allowed to call me that," Sebastian laughed.

"You know Jeffy?" Kurt grinned. "He and I were, like, best friends!"

"Jeff's my roomie," Sebastian explained. "I bet he'd love if I brought you to visit."

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let's go tomorrow! I can't believe I haven't visited the Warblers since I left. I feel like a jerk."

Sebastian chuckled on the other line, before going quiet.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go to bed, Kurt," Sebastian said quietly.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Boo." He giggled softly and heard Sebastian let out a soft huff of laughter. "I'll text you tomorrow about going to Dalton?"

"Sounds good. Sweet dreams," Sebastian said, ending the call.

Kurt woke to the sound of his window being pried open. He sat up and gripped the first thing he could find next to his bed. A nail file. Well, at least it was one of the metal ones.

A leg swung over the window sill and Kurt stifled a scream, watching as the intruder climbed into his room almost silently.

The figure raised its eyes to meet Kurt's and the boy let out a relieved sigh. "Sebastian. Oh my god, you have no idea how scared I was!" Kurt whispered.

"Sorry, babe," Sebastian grinned- Kurt could see his shiny white teeth in the moonlight that seeped in through the open window. "I thought you would like if I surprised you."

"At three in the morning?" Kurt smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't really think it through too much," Sebastian sighed, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Romeo," Kurt stated, kissing the taller boy's cheek. "Now, if you're going to be useful, you'll lie with me in bed and hold me. It's cold."

"O-Okay," Sebastian stuttered, hopping into the bed and grinning dopily at Kurt, who giggled lightly and climbed in next to Sebastian. The emerald-eyed boy wrapped his long arms around Kurt's stomach and tugged him closer.

Kurt snuggled against Sebastian's chest, breathing in the scent of soap and just plain _Sebastian_, which was something spicy and sweet smelling mixed together.

"I've kinda corrupted you, haven't I?" Kurt whispered, laughing.

"Only a lot. I think I've lost my innocence because of you," Sebastian stated softly, kissing Kurt's shoulder.

"How so?" Kurt inquired, reaching his hand around to stroke Sebastian's hair while the taller of the two rested his chin in the crook of Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, for one, you keep appearing in these terribly promiscuous dreams," Sebastian laughed, his breath huffing against Kurt's collar bone. "Also, I've never really ridden on a motorcycle, so that was interesting."

"You're a natural, though," Kurt pointed out.

"So are you. A real natural at straddling a moving object," Sebastian purred with a chuckle.

Kurt giggled and wiggled against Sebastian teasingly. There was an easy silence for a while, as Sebastian thought of a way to ask the question he'd been dying to ask.

"Kurt?" He got a hum of recognition in response. "Why did you join that group of girls? I know you probably weren't too happy about… Blaine. But, there was more to it, wasn't there?"

Kurt was quiet, tense beside Sebastian, and the darker haired teen waited nervously for Kurt's answer.

"He hit me," Kurt said, almost silently. "He would get angry at me. It was more significant things at first, like forgetting about a certain thing I was going to do for him. Then, it just seemed like he was… making up things. Creating excuses to shout at me and insult me. Eventually, he started hitting me. I had to use makeup to cover them up. Quinn was the only one who knew. I had been running late to school and forgot to put on makeup to cover up the latest bruise. Quinn ran into me before class and offered makeup. I cried to her in the girls' room for the whole first period. Blaine found out that Quinn knew, and he hit me when we had gotten home. Nobody else knew. Quinn offered to ask Mr. Schu, the glee teacher, or Coach Beiste, the football coach, for help, but I didn't want to endure the shame that would go along with telling someone. Finally, I stopped being scared and I told Coach Sue, the cheerleading coach. I had been on her team for a long time and I kinda had a bond with her. She helped me end things with Blaine. I called him and told him I wasn't going to stand for being beaten by him, and he told me that he was cheating on me. then everything was over. I felt relieved, but I still remembered the Blaine that I used to know. The boy who knew my coffee order, the boy who sang 'Candles' by Hey Monday with me at Regionals when I was at Dalton. I remember laughing with him, talking, being his best friend. Now I just wish I could rewind and be his friend again, knowing that the boyfriend idea I'd had was a bad idea."

Kurt stopped talking with a sigh and looked over his shoulder at Sebastian who was clutching him tightly and letting tears slip down his cheeks.

"I love you," Sebastian finally said. "You're so strong. And brave. I love that."

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Sebastian's cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I love you, too."

"My dad used to hit me," Sebastian said, nuzzling closer to Kurt. "It was because I'm gay, and when I told him, he punched me right in the face. I had a black eye for a week. He continued to hit me until my mom gave him a long speech and took him to classes on how to deal with having a gay child. He stopped hitting me, but I can tell he wants to. Whenever I'm alone with him I get the feeling that he is restraining himself from rearranging my face."

Sebastian let out a humourless laugh and ducked his face into Kurt's neck.

"I'm so sorry. You're welcome to share mine," Kurt suggested.

Sebastian laughed. "Thanks, but I think if your dad found out I was here tonight he'd shoot me."

"Probably not. Finn would do that for him," Kurt smirked, turning to face Sebastian, who smiled fondly down at him.

Sebastian petted Kurt's hair for a while, making the teal-haired boy sleepy.

"Stop, I'm gonna fall asleep," Kurt murmured, his eyelids getting droopy.

"Good. You should get some sleep if we're gonna visit little hyper-active Jeffy tomorrow," Sebastian stated.

"Stay until I'm asleep," Kurt said, but he was already drifting off.

"I'll be right here," Kurt heard Sebastian say, vaguely feeling Sebastian's lips as the other boy kissed his forehead.

Sleep overcame him, and less than a minute later, Kurt was dead asleep.

Sebastian gazed at the beautiful boy, smiling at the memory of riding with Kurt on the boy's motorcycle. He slipped out through the window, thankful for the leaf-ridden tree outside Kurt's room. He climbed down the tree and brushed off his hands, grinning back up at the window like a fool.

Down the road, a group of girls sat in a shiny black car and giggled, swooning at Sebastian's romantic efforts. The sweet comments on his romance were ruined by a loud abrupt statement from Mac, who blurted, "I still want them to get dirty. And I wanna be here to watch it."

"Yuck, Mac," Q groaned, rolling her eyes at the dark haired girl.

"What?" Mac shrugged. "It would be hot."


	7. Chapter 6

HEY! So I'm back from a long long long, LONG break in which I was a lazy butt. Sorry if I made you all wait, but I promise after the holidays it will get better. I'm just busy with exams and school coming to a close. Before I start the chapter, I would just like to give my condolences to the people of Newtown Connecticut. Also I'd like to say that I'm going to go completely bonkers without Glee for another... eh I'm horrible at math, so let's just say a while. Poop. ANYWAY on with chapter six! ENJOY! Please review!

Chapter 6: Milestones and Memories

The next morning, Kurt was feeling extremely apprehensive. Sebastian would be picking him up from McKinley after school to bring him to the Warblers' practice. Jeff and Nick, who were apparently a couple as of two weeks ago, would follow Kurt and Sebastian to the Lima Bean for coffee and to catch up.

"Kurt!" Q called from under the bleachers as Kurt strode towards the front doors. "Come here, you sly dog!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt laughed, walking towards the Skanks. The girls were gathered together and giggling behind their hands.

"Oh, don't lie, we know you were getting freaky with your gorgeous little friend last night," Mac said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What!?" Kurt exclaimed, his blue eyes widening. "No, no! we just talked and… hold up… how did you know about last night?"

Mac looked vaguely guilty. Or maybe turned on; Kurt couldn't tell anymore.

"Mac drove us to your house. We were going to bring you out clubbing, but you seemed busy," Lovey smirked. "So, com'on, you can tell us if you two had a little fun under the sheets."

"No, no not at all," Kurt said shaking his head. "I was having a bad day and I called Sebastian to talk to him. I assume one of you gave him my house address?" Kurt glared at the girls.

The girls looked someone stunned.

B spoke up. "No, we didn't. maybe he got it off Facebook?"

"Yeah, or like traced your phone?" Lovey supplied.

"Wrong and wrong, ladies," an obnoxious voice said from the gate that led to the bleachers.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, did you give him my address?" Kurt huffed, walking over to the Mohawked punk.

"Yep. I saw him when I was at the Lima Bean with this girl I'd been chatting up," Noah explained.

"Well, then… thank you," Kurt smiled, ruffling Noah's Mohawk.

"Mind if I stay out here with you all?" Noah asked. "I don't like English. It's boring and Finn snores at his desk. Which is conveniently located next to mine."

"No way, you need to get your grades up Puckerman, and I will not be the one who lets you slip," Kurt stated. Noah pouted and crossed his arms. "Did I mention that if you go to class, I'll buy you Halo 4...?"

Noah grabbed the fair-skinned boy and lifted his off his feet, swinging him around. "Thank you! I'll go to class!"

Kurt grinned and Noah mashed his lips against Kurt's sloppily.

"Wanky."

Kurt pushed away from Noah to see Santana in her Cheerios uniform. He rolled his eyes.

"Only you would say such a thing, Santana," Kurt laughed, hugging her close and breathing in her _Miss Dior _perfume.

"Well, I would, too, but she beat me to it," Mac frowned. "Bitch."

Kurt gave Mac a please-shut-up look and Mac huffed, sticking her lips out in a sort of magenta-coloured pout.

"Shouldn't you be in class Ms. Lopez?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah, but since I'm a Cheerio, I'm guaranteed free late passes," Santana grinned slyly. She turned to Quinn. "We miss you on the squad, Q. Britt wanted to tie you up and bring you back but I told her that wasn't exactly legal."

Q smiled fondly at her former best friend. "I miss you and Britt, and surprisingly Coach Sue's grueling workouts. But I'm not ready to go back. I like where I am now. And dying my hair blonde again and changing my clothes won't change me back to the person I used to be."

Santana nodded, looking more solemn than Kurt had ever seen her.

"I'd better go. I can't miss too much or I'll be kicked off the squad, but I'm glad you've found people who accept your ups and downs, Q," Santana smiled, giving the ex-Cheerio a hug.

The Latina left, pulling Noah along with her and winking at Kurt.

"That was oddly sentimental for Santana," Kurt mused, licking the taste of Noah's lips away. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't be pleased to know that Kurt had gotten a kiss from the muscular jock, but it was purely platonic and friendly with Noah. If Noah ever got too lovey dovey in front of Sebastian, Kurt would explain. It was just the way Noah was.

After the last bell rang and the kids who didn't have after-school activities went home, the Skanks waited with Kurt in the bleachers. Kurt had his feet kicked up on the couch that Lovey, Q, and Mac were sharing. B was smoking and re-braiding her hair at the same time, which amazed Kurt. He could barely walk and smoke at the same time.

"I'm guessing that the gorgeous red Corvette driving into the parking lot is your darling boyfriend's, am I right?" B asked, nudging Kurt and pointing out the sleek cherry-coloured car.

"Damn," Q smirked. "Your boy toy sure has a wonderful car. I'd take that for a ride, eh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the pink-haired girl's double entendre. "Believe me, if I can get him alone for a minute, I'll definitely be taking advantage of the backseat of that car."

Mac groaned. "You are seriously trying to kill, me K!"

"Hello, ladies, Kurt," Sebastian greeted the group, curling his arm around the pale boy's waist. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Kurt and I have a double date with a pair of charming Warblers."

"Are there any hot straight guys at your school who would be willing to make out with a hot girl like me?" Mac winked.

"I will be sure to mention that there is a lovely young skank who would be more than willing to take advantage of an over-privileged young man," Sebastian chuckled.

"Good description of your kin, I'd say," Q teased. "Already sleeping with their enemy, are you?"

Sebastian looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, last year our glee club was the Warblers' biggest rival, and by your jacket I assumed you were one of the preppies that attended Dalton," Q explained.

"And you're fucking around with K, so… that kinda makes the whole 'sleeping with the enemy' thing true," Mac stated, dreamy-eyed. "Would you mind taping yourselves one time?"

"Mac!" Kurt groaned. "Scare him off, why don't you?"

"Uh, Kurt and I haven't… well we aren't really… um," Sebastian blushed heavily, his tan cheeks going scarlet.

"Oh, Kurtsie, you have so much to teach him in the art of sex," Lovey grinned, winking at the tall Dalton boy. "Trust me, sex is addictive."

"I'm sure it is, now can I go? No offense, but you all scare the bejesus out of me," Sebastian said, looking at his feet with wide eyes. His ears were completely scarred. For life.

Kurt laughed, tossing his teal hair back. "Com'on , Bas, let's go. Bye girls."

"Bye K!" the girls chorused.

"Oh my God, are they always like that?" Sebastian blinked, rubbing his temples. "They're so… so… blunt!"

"Yes, it's called being a Skank," Kurt grinned. "Plus you didn't seem like such a blushing virgin when you were begging me to suck your cock the other day, huh?"

Sebastian blushed further, his face absolutely crimson. "Well that's different. We were in the heat of the moment."

"Uh huh, right," Kurt nodded, keeping a straight face. "Bullshit!" he fake-coughed.

Sebastian laughed softly, nudging Kurt lightly and opening the door for the slight boy. "Shut it."

"You wouldn't rather I open it, baby?" Kurt purred as Sebastian sat in the driver's seat of the car.

Sebastian sucked in a gasp and looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at the Dalton boy's lap with a sly smile.

The trip felt shorter with an orgasm under his belt, Sebastian thought.

Dalton Academy's high wrought-iron fences loomed ahead of them as Sebastian pulled his Corvette into the immaculate parking lot. The shrubs and trees were perfectly pruned and the stone buildings that interlocked and twisted behind the gates stood tall and glittering grey in the sunlight.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, who was staring fondly at the gates. "I remember when I went here. I was in total awe of this place. The staircases, mosaics, stained-glass windows and the overall intimidating atmosphere was new to me."

"Well you do go to public school," Sebastian said, sneering teasingly at the words 'public school'. Kurt laughed loudly.

"You don't need to pretend you aren't the most posh and prissy person, Seb, I can see right through your mocking façade," Kurt smirked. "You are as posh as they get. But your bashful school-boy thing? Super hot."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as a blush crept up his neck. "Com'on. Jeff and Nick are probably waiting for us."

Kurt joined their hands, locking their fingers together tightly. He beamed up at Sebastian and Sebastian bent down to kiss the crinkle lines near the fair-skinned boy's azure eyes.

They walked down the halls of Dalton, occasionally smiling and greeting someone they knew. Kurt was stopped by Wes and David near the choir room because of his teal hair. Wes said it wasn't uniform. David pointed out that the uniform never stopped Kurt from accessorizing when he had been a Warbler.

Sebastian was stopped by a teacher, who praised an essay the tall teenager had written, making Sebastian go bright red in the cheeks. Kurt teased him until they had gotten to the café, where they were to be meeting Nick and Jeff.

"KURTIE!" a deafening voice squealed. A blonde tuft of energy ran smack into Kurt, almost knocking the slight boy over onto his back.

Jeff Sterling bounced on his toes as he embraced Kurt. "I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How's your glee club? Are you still the best singer? Omigod, I just realized you're the boy Sebastian's been blushing over, aren't you? How cute! I love your hair! And your nose piercing is super cool! God, I need to breathe."

While Jeff panted for air, Nick Duval strolled over and hugged Kurt. "Sorry about him. I tried to calm him down before you came, but… to no avail."

Kurt chuckled. "Apparently. I feel like I've been mauled by an enormous, fuzzy, extremely energetic blonde bunny."

"Why a bunny?" Jeff asked, hiccupping as he gasped for air.

"They seem excitable," Kurt shrugged.

"Agreed," Nick smiled. "It's good to see you again, Kurt. You've made little baby 'Bastian very happy these past couple days."

Sebastian groaned. "Please stop calling me that?"

"Awe, is baby annoyed?" Jeff asked mockingly, playing with Sebastian's bright pink cheeks.

"No," Sebastian grumbled, his lips forming an adorable pout that Kurt found absolutely kissable.

Kurt attached their lips together and Sebastian sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I told you they would make out!" Jeff exclaimed, shoving Nick playfully.

Nick rolled his eyes, but fished a five dollar bill out of his pocket and slipped it into Jeff's hand. "Whatever, babes."

Kurt broke away from Sebastian and looked at Jeff and Nick curiously. "So… I've been hearing some rumours about you two. Wanna fill me in?"

Jeff giggled and pulled Kurt over to the table that he and Nick had been occupying before Kurt's arrival. Sebastian took the opportunity to leer at Kurt's bottom. He licked his lips and grinned guiltily when he caught Kurt's eye.

_Love you_, he mouthed.

_Who doesn't? _Kurt replied with a mischievous wink, before turning back to Jeff, who was ranting excitedly.


End file.
